Aeration of liquids is required in numerous industrial processes. For example, water treatment systems use oxygenation to remove iron, manganese and gases from water. Oxidization chemically transforms iron into ferric oxide (FeO), and triggers a further reaction with water to form the precipitate ferric hydroxide 2Fe(OH)3. Additionally, oxidization of manganese forms manganese dioxide (MnO2), a catalyst used to oxidize iron and manganese into their respective oxides. These precipitates are then captured in a filter medium and removed from the water. The efficiency of water treatment systems are, therefore, dependent upon the amount of oxygen which the water is capable of absorbing.
Traditionally, four approaches have been employed to increase the absorption capacity of a liquid. One approach is known as the "gravity" method. Under this method droplets of liquid are allowed to fall through air. Another approach is "mechanical" aeration. With this method gas is introduced and the liquid is violently agitated. A different approach is the "spray" method. According to this method liquid is forced through a nozzle and sprayed through the air. Finally, a "diffuser" approach can be employed.
While all of the foregoing methods attempt to decrease the interfacial films between the liquid and gas molecules, the level of aeration achieved is inefficient. Thus a need has arisen for a method of aeration in which a greater efficiency of aeration is achieved.